Star Fox: Fox Becomes Addicted to Cheese 2010
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Fox finds a planet made out of cheese while entering a secret portal in an underground base he was employed at. He disobeyed the rules by entering the portal in the secret base, and why does the cheese planet seem to have a face?


In the underground tunnels of a top secret base on Planet Kew, Fox Mcloud was on patrol, this occupation was new. He had retired as a pilot, and this was now his job, keeping a secret base top secret, even from his own friends Slippy or ROB. He abandoned Corneria, married Krystal, and took up residence on Kew. Was this really the wisest thing to do? It had been so long since Fox had received a mission, he was so bored, he'd take up anything, heck, even fishing. Perhaps things would work out well, despite Fox's disgrace, cuz when it came to taking down Corneria's enemies, the Star Sheep team had taken his place. As rookie officer Fox Mcloud patrolled the secret base, he suddenly came upon a familiar bird-like face. But get this, he had an orange bandana and was wielding a mace.

"Falco!" shouted Fox with happiness and glee. "What was the likelihood you'd run into me?" The bird man looked at Fox with anger and contempt. It was the boss of the area, making sure Fox's sworn promises would be kept.

"Why are you angry?" asked Fox who was confused. "Is it cuz I married Krystal, or cuz in Smash Brothers you always lose?"

"My name isn't Falco!" the angry bird replied. "Disobey these orders, and you'll be deep fat fried!" He handed Fox some papers and forced him to sign them, and to never tell anyone about the dark room behind him.

"So what goes on in that room, and why is it kept hidden? Am I really not supposed to go in there, or are you just kiddin?" asked Fox.

"It's the reason we aren't feeding the starving earthquake victims on Fortuna, and if you tell anyone that fact, I'll just have to shootcha!" replied the bird.

"Ok, I guess that works, that's all cool. But why not feed the starving people? Not doing so is cruel" said Fox.

"Cruel and inhumane as it might be, we must keep it secret, you signed a treaty. If you thought this job was about feeding the needy, your sadly mistaken, clean up that goo room, and make it speedy" ordered Commander Kent. His finger pointed to Room 104. Fox had never been inside a room like that before. Fox wondered what exactly this goo room was, would it be rough on his fur, would it damage his fuzz? The whole entire concept sounded quite strange and bizarre, like being at a Cornerian City sushi bar. Fox entered the goo room with bravery and boldness, but as he ventured on in he sensed goo and moldyness. Inside the room were creatures made of cheesy goo, some were greener than others, and one was gigantic and blue. They were eating up the base, that couldn't be good. To keep his job, Fox had to remove them, he knew that he should. Fox picked up the destructive goo-like creatures as they recklessly frolicked and squirmed, like immature little children, you'd think they'd have learned. Fox pulled out his large "Goo Jar." Surely now his craftiness skills were quite up to par!

Fox disposed of the cute but creepy creatures, and the blue one had most unusual features. After all of them were placed inside the container, Fox decided to get a little bit braver. Fox snuck around and smelled something good. It came from…..gasp, THE DARK SECRET ROOM OF DOOM!

Did Fox sneak inside? Yes, indeed he did. The alarm sounded off, but it was too late. Fox was sucked into a portal, to another dimension, could he be space alien bait? He found himself on a planet literally made out of cheese. Yeah, that even includes all the flowers and trees.

"Everything here is made out of cheese? This must be heaven!" said Fox with a sigh. When suddenly a loud voice proclaimed "THE CHEESE IS A LIE!". The voice came from a trapped tourist on the planet, he had been stuck there for years and years, now that stinks, damn it!

"I've been stuck here for years, I'm amazed I'm still here. My name is Bob Bulldog, and there's much to fear. Sure the cheese tastes good, but all of it is alive! It will grow and eat you and thrive. Scientists of Kew Base want to turn the cheeses here into bioweapons of doom, instead of using money to clothe the Fortunian needy, with fruit of the loom"

"Ghoudah, chedder, colby jack and Parmesian. The list of great quality cheeses here just keeps going on and on! Romano, Monterey jack, and swiss, pecorino, were there any I missed?" said Fox, diving onto a large web of melted cheese, and falling into a pit. He began devouring lots of delicious cheddar cheese, and was so out of touch with reality, he forgot to check his fur for fleas.

"COME BACK UP HERE! There are cheesey monsters down there" warned Bob the Bulldog. Up above there were mountains of macaroni pasta covered in cheese. Ready made natural cheese meals, waiting to please.

"Not all the cheese has been converted into bio-monsters yet!" said Fox. "The cheese down here is safe, and I'm pretty sure some of it up there is too" said Fox.

"No Fox, be careful it's a trap. Never trust cheese blocks that have missile launchers attached" said Bob. Bob threw down a rope, and when Fox climbed back up to the surface, Bob scolded him for being such a dope. Then Fox started drinking root beer.

"Root beer is awesome!" said Fox with a sigh. "It's really true, it ain't no lie" said Fox.

"Ahem, this is a Fox Becomes Addicted to Cheese fic, not a Fox falls in love with root beer fic?" said Bob.

"Oh, I guess you're right" said Fox. Then the entire planet started shaking and sprouting arms, and a sinister face. It looked hungry, my oh my, what a scary face!

"Fox, you must take this thing down, take my arwing, Fox, it's my last request. YAAAUGH!" yelled Bob, as he got devoured by the monster. Fox resisted the powerful pull, and without a moment to spare, got in Bob's arwing, to stop all the bull.

"This entire planet is turning into a living cheese bioweapon. What a cheesy ending, this could be a disaster. I'll take to the skies and make sure this poser knows I'm the master" said Fox. Fox shot lasers in the eyes of the cheese planet monster, and then with a nova bomb to the mouth, it blew up "KABOOM!" Say goodbye to the cheese planet of doom!

Cheese flew everywhere across all the galaxies and beyond, feeding starving children, forming with them a strong bond. All the kids on Fortuna had cheese once more, all thanks to Fox, and his skills of Arwing dogfight war. But the owner of the Planet Kew base Commander Kent, was angry at Fox, he broke his contract, and he had to vent. He knew Fox had broken his promise, not to go in that secret portal room. Now Kent was ready to get revenge and plot doom. So he declared war on Corneria, for sabotaging Kew, and took down the Star Sheep team, woo hoo. Fox Mcloud, Krystal, Slippy and the gang were back in business again, with a strong love of cheese, and help from his old wingmen!


End file.
